Harry Potter
Tento článek je (zatím) neúplný překlad z anglické Harry Potter Wikipedie. Hmm, tohle je těžké, velice těžké. Máš velkou odvahu, to ano. A nemáš špatnou hlavu. Nadání ti také nechybí, přisámbůh, to tedy ne - a máš opravdovou chuť předvést, co všecko dokážeš, ano, to je zajímavé... Takže kam tě mám poslat? - Moudrý Klobouk Harry James Potter, narozen 31. července roku 1980, jeden z nejznámějších bradavických studentů moderní doby, je jediný člověk, který přežil smrtící kletbu, kterou na něj, když byl ještě dítě, seslal lord Voldemort. Tato událost vedla k první prohře lorda Voldemorta, ke konci První kouzelnické války a také k tomu, že si osiřelého Harryho vzali do opatrovnictví jeho mudlovští příbuzní. V jedenácti letech začal Harry navštěvovat Školu čar a kouzel v Bradavicích a byl zařazen do Nebelvírské koleje. Jeho nejlepšími přáteli se stali Ron Weasley a Hermiona Grangerová. Kromě toho se stal nejmladším chytačem famfrpálového družstva za celé století a později kapitánem nebelvírského družstva, umožnil dvakrát výhru famfrpálového poháru. Ve čtvrtém ročníku Harry vyhrál Turnaj tří kouzelnickách škol, ačkoli soutěž končí tragickou smrtí Cedrica Diggoryho a návratem lorda Voldemorta. Další školní rok Harry vedl Brumbálovu armádu, účastnil se boje na Odboru záhad na Ministerstvu kouzel, kde také umírá jeho kmotr Sirius Black. Harry hrál důležitou roli během mnoha událostí ve Druhé kouzelnické válce, před poslední bitvou v Bradavicích společně s Hermionou a Ronem našel a zničil Voldemortovy viteály. Během této bitvy se utkal s Voldemortem a jednou pro vždy ho porazil. Poté se stal bystrozorem a oženil se s Ginny Weasleyovou, se kterou má tři děti: Jamese Siriuse, Albuse Severuse a Lily Lenku. Harry je také proslulý tím, že jako jediný člověk na světě spojil všechny tři relikvie smrti. Životopis Rodokmen Potterovi jsou stará, bohatá čistokrevná kouzelnická rodina, ačkoli Harry je polokrevní, protože jeho matka pochází z mudlovské rodiny. Potterovi jsou potomci Peverellových, což je starodávná kouzelnická rodina, z níž pocházel Ignotus Peverell, který svým potomkům zanechal neviditelný plášť. Gauntovi, potomci Salazara Zmijozela, jsou s Peverellovými také spojeni, Ignotiovému bratrovi Cadmusovi patřil kámen vzkříšení zasazený do prstenu. Tudíž Harry a Tom Rojvol Raddle byli vzdálení příbuzní. Harry je také z otcovy strany příbuzný s Blackovými, Malfoyovými, Weasleyovými a Longbottomovými a s dalšími čistokrevnými rodinami, to ho přirozeně dělá příbuzným s mnoha čaroději a čarodějkami, včetně Belatrix Lestrangeové, Siriuse Blacka a Nymphadory Tonksové. Z matčiny strany je Harry příbuzný s Evansovými a Dursleyovými. Nejútlejší věk Harry James Potter se narodil 31. července 1980 Jamesovi a Lily Potterovým, členům Fénixova řádu, během První kouzelnické války. Od narození žil se svými rodiči v utajení dokud je lord Voldemort oba nezabil. Žili v Godrikově Dole v domě chraněném Fideliovým zaklídlem. Plánovali, že strážcem tajemství se stane Sirius Black, nakonec však na radu Siriuse plán změnili a strážcem určili Petera Pettigrewa, ten je však zradil a tajemství prozradil lordu Voldemortovi. Nejenže zradil své dva přátelé, ale také zinscenoval vlastní smrt a vše svedl na Siriuse Blacka. Večer 31. října 1981 přišel Voldemort do Godrikova Dolu zabít Harryho a jeho rodiče; nejprve zabil Jamese, který se mu pokoušel postavit, avšak bez hůlky. Poté pokročil k Lily, která chránila Harryho. Byla to její oběť, která Harryho zachránila před smrtící kletbou. Její láska k Harrymu se také stala ochranou, takže když Voldemort seslal kletbu na dítě, obrátila se proti němu a on ztatil veškerou sílu a tělo (nemohl zemřít, protože měl viteály). Harry se tak stal Chlapcem-který-přežil, po smrtící kletbě mu na čele zůstala jen jizva ve tvaru blesku. Během dalších let Harry zjistí, že díky své jizvě je ve spojení s lordem Voldemortem. Již v tomto věku se stal velmi slavným, protože porazil lorda Voldemorta. Dům v Godrikově Dole byl zničen bojem, a tak Rubeus Hagrid odtud Harryho odnesl pryč. Na příkazy Albuse Brumbála ho odvezl k Harryho tetě Petunii a strýci Vernonovi. Brumbál Dursleovým zanechal dopis s vysvětlením, co se stalo, ale ti o tom Harrymu nikdy neřekli. A tak Harry 10 let svého života strávil v jejich přísné a strašné péči. Život v Zobí ulici Harry měl vždy pocit, že život u Dursleových je nejhorší věc v jeho životě. Jako mudlové neměli pochopení pro kouzla, i když jeho teta i strýc vždy věděli o jeho původu, nikdy s kouzly nechtěli mít cokoliv společného. Dursleyovi sami sebe považovali za "řádnou" rodinu a nenáviděli vše, co není obyčejné a normální. Lhali Harrymu o jeho rodičích, tvrdili, že zemřeli při autonehodě a že James byl nezaměstnaný alkoholik. Ignorovali Harryho kouzelnické nadání, které se projevovalo ojediněle, ale jeho existence byla naprosto evidentní. Vadil jim každý druh talentu. Doopravdy trdili, že "je to jeden velký nesmysl" a na Harryho křičeli nebo ho potrestali, když se stalo něco "neobvyklého". Když byl malý, stávaly se mu věci, které nedokázal vysvětlit (a nikdo jiný také ne). Například, když mu teta Petunie ostříhala jeho nepoddajné vlasy téměř dohola a nechala mu jen ofinu, která zakrývala jeho jizvu, Harry celou noc nespal a když se ráno probudil, měl zase své dlouhé vlasy. Harryho vždy potrestali, i když nic z toho neměl v úmyslu. Když mu jednou v obchodě rukou potřásl Dedalus Kopál, teta Petunie se ho začala zuřivě vyptávat, odkud toho pána zná. Dursleyovi rozmazlovali a hýčkali svého syna Dudleyho a Harrymu nevěnovali žádnou pozornost. Všechno jeho oblečení byly Dudleyho staré a vytahané věci. Jeho pokoj byl v přístěnku pod schody, zatímco jeho bratranec měl sám pro sebe dvě ložnice. Chovali se k Harrymu, jak k otrokovi. Časem Dudley začal Harryho týrat. Jeho vězení u Dursleyových mělo i své výhody, někdy ho hlídala sousedka Arabella Figgová, moták pracující pro Fénixův řád, která měla hlídat, jestli se Harrymu dobře daří (Harry však nesměl ani tušit, že zná kouzelnický svět, protože jinak by k ní chodil rád, a potom by ho Dursleyovi nepouštěli). A také , Albus Brumbál zabezpečil dům u Dursleyových kouzlem, které Harryho do jeho 17 let chránilo před Voldemortem. de:Harry Potter pl:Harry Potter